Vida de estrellas
by Misheru Taisho
Summary: Un actor, una cantante, ambos van a tener que trabajar juntos aunque se odien pero sucesos inesperados los llevaran a encontrar el amor. ¿te puedes enamorar de 2 personas distintas que a la ves son una?. MI PRIMER FIC QUE EMOCIÓN
1. La vida es dura

**+_+_ La vida es dura_+_+**

Hola mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y les voy a hablar un poco de mi vida:

Desde pequeña viví con mis padres en un departamento pequeño pero acogedor, mi mama me daba todo el cariño y amor que pudiese pedir y mi papa trabajaba arduamente para que nada nos faltara, el siempre llegaba en la noche ya que su trabajo ocupaba la mayor parte del día al ser su turno el de 12h el trabajaba de 8:00 am a 20:00 pm.

Pero un día todo comenzó a cambiar y comenzó un tormento para mi madre y para mi, mi padre llegaba mas tarde de lo habitual o no llegaba, venia desarreglado, con varias marcas en el cuello de la camisa y un olor a perfume, pero no cualquier perfume era un perfume de mujer y es ahí cuando mi madre comenzó a sospechar, mi padre aquel hombre que era mi modelo a seguir, aquel amoroso padre que alguna vez dijo que las únicas mujeres para el éramos mi madre y yo, aquel hombre que decía amarnos tenía una amante.

Todo estuvo "normal" entre nosotros por dos años más, mi madre se hacia la que no sabía nada y yo por el contrario comencé a distanciarme de él, no aguantaba ver todas las veces que mi madre lloraba cuando mi padre no llegaba aunque más se me desgarraba el corazón al ver cuando se gritaban o mejor dicho él le gritaba.

Pero todas las cosas tienen un límite y el mío fue estar presente cuando mi padre golpeaba sin cesar a mama y por meterme en esa confrontación yo también fui golpeada, ese hombre no era mi padre, el era una bestia y al ver lo que yo recibí mas golpes que mi madre y el odio que yo le profesaba se fue de la casa. Una semana después nos enteramos por un policía que él había muerto en un accidente automovilístico al intentar escapar con su amante.

Dos meses después nos enteramos que mi madre estaba embarazada, ese momento alegro nuestras vidas ya que mama siempre quiso tener otro bebe y por otro lado yo siempre quise un hermanito. Los mese pasaban y el vientre de mi madre estaba cada vez más abultado hasta que llego el momento de ver la cara de mi hermanito, ese sin duda fue el día mas feliz de mi vida.

Pero la vida se empeñaba conmigo y un día que yo salía de la escuela iba caminando con mi madre y el pequeño sota de apenas 5 meses pero al ´pasar frente a un banco pudimos observar que se llevaba a cabo un asalto y al voltear mi rostro hacia mi madre pude ver como ella caía al piso mientras observaba que un charco de sangre se formaba alrededor, mi madre había sido alcanzada por una bala y las últimas palabras que ella me dijo fueron:

-Kagome no-o te angusti-ties pequeña tienes que ser fuerte…. Haz-lo por ti y po-por tu hermano – pude sentir como agarraba mis manos y me susurraba – cuídalo prométeme que lo cuidaras – mis lagrimas se comenzaron a derramar y con el dolor del alma asentí confirmando esa promesa, después de eso ella murió

Después de ese fatídico dia me di un único propósito para salir adelante… mi pequeño hermano ya que yo era todo lo que el tenia, me esforcé para poder alimentarnos, Salí a las calles y comencé a hacer lo que más me gustaba y con lo único que aliviaba mi alma… cantar, la gente me daba monedas, billetes y era así como me ocupaba de ganar un poco de dinero aunque sea para alimentar a mi hermanito.

Pero todo cambio un día en el que un señor de unos 50-55 años, baja estatura con una vestimenta un poco peculiar, una barba y un fino bigote blanco se me acerco y me ofreció un contrato para una disquera al que no me pude negar y desde ese día la vida de mi pequeño hermano y la mía cambio.

Actualmente soy una de las cantantes más famosas no solo de Japón sino también del mundo y aquel amable señor se convirtió en mi manager y fue él quien cuido de mi hermano y de mi durante estos 10 años y sota y yo le hemos tomado un gran afecto tanto que ambos le decimos abuelo y a él no le molesta ya que el nos ve como sus nietos.

Me ah ido muy bien en mi carrera pero recientemente mí hermano se ah hecho fanático de un actor egocéntrico, engreído, presumido y arrogante (según yo) llamado Inuyasha Taisho y su reciente película Sengoku jidai: un amor imposible y gracias a eso él lo idolatra.

Pero bueno no los aburro más y aquí finalizo el relato de mi vida


	2. Accidente

**Holiiiiizzz aquí estoy de nuevo muchas gracias por los ****Reviews eso me da a entender que por lo menos a alguien le gusto y no soy tan mala como yo creía T.T**** Bueno sin mas aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y se podría decir que es el que da inicio a esta historia.**

**Aclaro Inuyasha no me pertenece xq si no hace rato hubiera hecho todo lo posible por que tradujeran el kanketsu hen y las películas al español latino **

_**+_+_ ACCIDENTE_+_+**_

_**Iba corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban y debes en cuando saltando unos cuantos arboles que se atravesaban pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible por salir de ahí, alejarse lo más que podía no podía seguir ahí ya que todo eso le recordaba a ella y como lo traicionó por eso debía huir con aquello que desde un principio renuncio por poder tener una vida junto a ella…**_

_**… La perla de shikon…**_

_**Observo la pequeña esfera rosada que tenía en su palma – por fin podre convertirme en un demonio completo – dijo para si hasta que el ruido del aire cortado y una voz femenina lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad**_

_**-¡MUERE Inuyasha! – apareció de la nada una sacerdotisa con un arco en la mano y una herida profunda que se extendía desde uno de sus hombros hasta el final de la espalda**_

_**- kikyo porque – fue lo único que logro decir al sentir como una flecha impactaba en su cuerpo y lo clavaba en el tronco de un árbol obligándolo a soltar la perla de shikon –aunque hayamos terminado así yo… aun te amo – pensó el hanyo antes de caer en un profundo sueño por efecto de la energía espiritual concentrada en la flecha.**_

- sota por favor pon otra cosa, esa película ya te la has visto demasiadas veces que hasta podría jurar que te sabes todos los diálogos – dijo una chica mientras entraba a la sala

- eso no es cierto hermana solo los diálogos de Inuyasha – respondió un sonriente niño a su hermana – idolatras mucho a ese actor deberías hacer otra cosa que estar pegado a sus películas – dijo un poco enfadada su hermana

- vamos kag no tiene nada de malo todos tenemos un artista favorito, Inuyasha será para mí el mejor actor pero tú para mi eres la mejor cantante y la mejor hermana – respondió sota a su hermana

– jajaja enano buen intento pero eso no quiere decir que te libras de limpiar tu habitación así que apaga el televiso y ve horita mismo a tu cuarto

- hermana eres muy mala - Sota resignado a hacer lo que "la jefa" manda apago la tv y se encamino resignado a su habitación

_**-**__ Niños__–_pensó la azabache mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡INUYASHAAAAAAAAA! VEN AQUUI AHORA MISMO – fue el grito que retumbo a lo largo de una inmensa mansión – INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAA

- keh! Sesshomaru que quieres – dijo un chico de largos cabellos plateados y unos adormilados ojos dorados mientras salía de la que parecía ser su habitación – no sabes que el sueño es vital para un ser humano

Sesshomaru lo veía muy irritado con un tic en unas de sus cejas tratando de contener toda su ira por no matar a la persona situada frente a él – no dirías eso si no te hubieras aparecido recién cerca de las seis de la mañana medio borracho además son la una de la tarde y tenias que haber estado hace una hora en el estudio

- vamos pareces que fueras mi padre regañándome además todavía podemos ir al estudio, una hora más una hora menos que hay de diferencia – dijo despreocupadamente el albino – oye sessh ¿crees que debería desayunar o almorzar?

- me importa un comino lo que hagas solo lee esto – dijo mientras tiraba una especie de libro o algo por el estilo sobre la mesa

- ¿Qué es esto?

- eso "hermanito" es la razón por la que te tenias que pasar por el estudio pero como buen representante que soy sabría que no te aparecerías así que lo traje por ti

- espera un momento esto es el libreto de una película

- no me digas no me había dado cuenta de eso inu-baka

-déjate de tonterías yo en ningún momento eh aceptado el papel de una pelicula

- ya lo sé yo lo eh hecho por ti además leí el libreto y la película está muy buena además tiene acción que es lo que más te gusta – decía el representante intentando convencer a su testarudo hermano

- y quien te ha dado el derecho de decidir por mi además es otra película de la saga sengoku y aunque me guste mucho la acción esto tiene pinta de ser una cursi película de amor- dijo el actor mientras arrojaba el libreto contra su hermano

- Te equivocas idiota, esta película se sitúa cincuenta años después de donde se quedo la anterior y tu personaje es liberado del sello que te puso la sacerdotisa por una chica que resulta ser la reencarnación de la misma, ella traerá de vuelta la perla de shikon que por un descuido se romperá en mil pedazos y tu y ella se enfrascaran en una búsqueda por ellos junto otros personajes mas – relataba Sesshomaru mientras observaba que su hermano lo escuchaba con atención – pero con el transcurso del tiempo se irán enamorando y cuando tú sientes que tienes claro tus sentimientos hacia ella una bruja revive al la sacerdotisa anterior ósea…

- KIKYO no no y NO, me niego a trabajar de nuevo con ella – dijo enfurecido el actor – así que olvídate que interpretare ese papel

- vamos Inuyasha olvida el pasado además ella no será la estelar en esta ocasión, solo aparecerá un par de veces y ya – trato de convencerlo Sesshomaru – vamos inu-baka la película vale la pena y tu bien sabes que si no lo hiciera no habría aceptado

- todavía me pregunto quién te dio el permiso o autorización para hacerlo – dijo Inuyasha mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina

- mira te diré que esa película tiene acción, drama, romance, misterio, aventura pero sobre todo ACCION que es lo que más te gusta pelearas con varios villanos como un demonio polilla que controlara a la chica para que te traicione y te mate como la sacerdotisa anterior, un demonio que se hace pasar por la princesa Kaguya que intentara transformarte en un demonio completo contra tu voluntad, una espada endemoniada que perteneció a tu "padre" y quiere dominar el mundo pero tu medio hermano que es un demonio completo te ayudara pero sobre todo tu enemigo principal un demonio araña que toma la forma que se le antoje y será el que más desgracias cause – finalizo viendo a su hermano con una cara pensativa

- ¿Quién será mi coestelar? – tenía esa duda y no se la iba a quedar si no era kikyo (cosa que agradecía) entonces con que belleza trabajaría esa vez

- ehh me creerías si te digo que no lo sé – dijo un poco dudativo y temeroso, el era un hombre que no se intimidaba por nada pero si era su hermano enfadado por un papel hay si debía temer, era inteligente no tonto y sabia que más vale cobarde vivo a valiente muerto

- SESSHOMARU TAISHO como se te ocurre aceptar un papel sin saber quién será mi pareja y mas te vale que sea una belleza

- Tranquilo no te sulfures estrellita que todavía no escogen a tu coestrella, buscan prácticamente a "la chica perfecta" para el papel así que no te preocupes – dijo Sesshomaru a su "hermanito"

- está bien te creeré pero mencionaste un hermano en la película así que dime quien interpretara ese papel – la intriga lo carcomía así que decidió preguntar

- Bueno eso es sencillo seré yo volveremos a nuestros tiempos de enemigos – dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa sabiendo el resultado de aquello

- ¡¿TU?! jajajajajajaja ok me convenciste acepto el papel – y si ese era el resultado que se esperaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Sota después de haber hecho todo lo que su hermana le había ordenado había quedado con Hitomi a jugar en un parque, ella era una niña muy linda y se podría decir que es la mejor amiga de sota, ella era la única de sus compañeros que sabía que Kagome Higurashi era su hermana sin decir que era una gran admiradora de ella pero tanto su hermana como el sabían que ella nunca estaría con el por interés.

Habían estado jugando durante horas hasta que sus padre vinieron por ella así que él había decidido quedarse un rato mas, observo desde el columpio donde estaba sentado como los padres estaban con sus hijos, familias divirtiéndose la verdad aunque nunca conoció a sus padres pero no se angustia por ello, él tenía a su hermana y más que eso la consideraba mas como madre que como hermana.

Ella se encargo del cuando era solo un bebe y nunca se dio por vencida, se encargo de darle algo que comer a el así sea que ella no comiera, se arriesgaba a salir a la calle solo por él y por suerte gracias a su talento innato obtuvo un futuro mejor para ambos y ahora es una de las cantantes más famosas de los tiempos.

- Pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, al huerfanito – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era, después de todo era aquel chico y su pandilla que siempre lo fastidiaba.

- Que quieres Kenji hoy no estoy de humor para atenderte – dijo con odio el pequeño Higurashi - Así que el perrito abandonado esta de mal humor el día de hoy – dijo un chico situado a la derecha del primero

- No me digas que el viejo de tu abuelo también te abandono – decía el último de los acompañantes de kenji mientras se situaba al otro extremo de el

- no me digas la hermana de la que tanto te actas y que nunca ha dado la cara se dio cuenta que eras un bueno para nada – kenji seguía tratando de fastidiar a sota pero él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer

–Tus palabras no me afectan en nada así el rey mono y sus súbditos se pueden ir por donde vinieron o mejor aún me voy yo – sota se paro de los columpios y se dirigió a la salida del parque pero antes de poder cruza la calle sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo y lo hacía caer al suelo

- Escúchame con atención no voy a permitir que un huérfano como tu se salga con las suyas – dijo kenji mientras lo empujaba hacia sus compañeros y ellos se lo tiraban entre sí como si de una pelota se tratara – claro no sin antes darte tu merecido

- Haber huerfanito donde quedaron tus agallas

- no que muy hombre pues defiéndete

Los tres chicos seguían insultándolo y golpeándolo sin cesar, se lo pasaban entre ellos por medio de empujones hasta que uno lo empujo tan fuerte que fue a parar a la calle, justo en ese momento pasaba un auto rojo a gran velocidad. Los chicos cerraron los ojos cuando se escucharon rechinar las llantas del vehículo y a la vez un fuerte golpe.

- Lo matamos kenji, lo matamos – dijo asustado uno de los chicos

- Nosotros no fuimos fue el carro por lo que a mí concierne nunca estuvimos aquí así que VAMONOS – grito kenji mientras salía huyendo seguido de sus compañeros

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y si no se aceptan criticas comentarios y sugerencias por medio de un Review =D hasta la proxima

_"Las tristezas no se quedan para siempre cuando caminamos en dirección a lo que siempre deseamos."_


	3. Preocupaciones

**Holaaa! ya se ya se me quieren matar y no los culpo u.u pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo =D**

**Aclaración**** inuyasha no me pertenece es de la fabulosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi mi idola :3**

**+_+_ Preocupaciones _+_+**

Luego de haber estado dicutiendo un largo rato con su hermano sobre como obtuvo el papel de su "tierno y amoroso" medio hermano había decidido salir a dar una vuelta en su deportivo rojo sin importar las protestas de Myoga, amaba ese auto con toda su alma. Había salido de su casa (si se le podía llamar así) con el fin de dirigirse al estudio y sacar sus dudas acerca de la película.

- _Todavía me pregunto cómo se verá Sesshomaru vestido de demonio, en definitiva ese papel es perfecto para el – _pensaba Inuyasha hasta que el sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos – Hey hermanito justo pensaba en ti

- **Cállate Inuyasha y dime quien te dio permiso de salir de la mansión**

- Tranquilo "papa" que soy mayor de edad además me dirijo al estudio para quitarme unas dudas acerca de la película

**- sabes que es peligroso que salgas sin guarda espaldas además si ibas al estudio me hubieras avisado así te hubiera acompañado y evitado que hagas o digas alguna idiotes**

- Vamos que lo único que quiero es quitarme la intriga no necesito ninguna niñera que me siga los pasos se me cuidar solo

**- No son "niñeras" son guarda espaldas además que clase de dudas tendrías como para tomarte la molestia de ir personalmente al estudio**

- Muchas dudas y saber cómo te dieron el papel

**- ya te lo dije inu-baka quieren caras nuevas no "estrellas apagadas" – por el tono de voz que empleaba Sesshomaru podía saber que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y eso era lo que más adoraba**

- YA está bien entonces preguntare quien será mi coestrella y averiguaré quienes serán el resto del elenco ¿feliz?

**- Claro ¿sabes que me haría feliz? Que tuviera una novia o aun mejor te casaras y no estés metido en pleitos ni escándalos de farándula**

- Por favor Sesshomaru soy muy joven para pensar en casarme apenas tengo 24 añitos ves soy muy chiquito y no me cambies el tema que estábamos hablando de otra cosa

**- Vamos Inuyasha deja el melodrama adem… - **el ruido del rechinar de las llantas al frenar de golpe y una maldición por parte de Inuyasha lo hicieron callar

- Maldición esto no puede estar pasando

**- Inuyasha que paso, que fue ese ruido ¿estas bien?**

**- **Sesshomaru tengo que colgar te llamo más tarde – dijo mientras se sacaba el manos libres de la oreja y lo lanzaba al interior del auto y salía a ver contra que o quien había chocado – mierda esto tiene que ser una broma el semáforo sigue en verde

Inuyasha se arrodillo junto al cuerpo del chico moviéndolo un poco para ver si reaccionaba pero no surtía efecto y no sabía qué hacer la gente de alrededor comenzaba a acercarse para ver qué había ocurrido pero un pequeño grupo de niños le llamo mucho la atención ya que envés de acercarse como el resto de la gente lo hacia ellos huían despavoridos como si los siguiera el mismísimo diablo y cada cierto tiempo miraban hacia donde estaban ellos - _¿acaso ellos…? No, no en que estoy pensando_

Al ver cada vez más gente aglomerándose y que el chico no reaccionaba decidió cargarlo y meterlo a su auto, tan rápido como lo aseguro subió a su asiento y acelero a todo lo que el motor le permitió rumbo a su mansión, lo primordial era salvar a aquel chico lo que pasara después no importaba así que como pudo llamo a su casa rogando a que alguien contestara.

**- Residencia Taisho en que puedo servirle – se escucho del otro lado de la línea reconociendo inmediatamente la voz**

- Myoga soy yo necesito de urgencia que llames a Jinenji o Suikotsu no me importa cuál de los dos sea solo que uno de ellos vaya de inmediato para allá y prepara una habitación yo voy en camino

**- Pero amo Inuyasha que ocurre porque esta así de alterado **

**- **Eso no importa Myoga solo haz lo que te pedí lo más rápido posible por favor **– **luego de eso Inuyasha colega la llamada – _solo resiste por favor – _pensaba mientras observaba al chico que tenia alado a simple vista se veía que era un niño de unos ocho o diez años – _resiste_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-._

Esto ya era el colmo eran alrededor de las 5:30 PM y sota no daba señales de vida cuando se supone que debía haber estado en la casa a las 3:00PM. Lo había estado buscando como loca por todos los lugares que frecuenta y hasta había llamado a casa de Hitomi la cual no sabía nada de él desde que se vieron en el parque y eso la preocupaba aun mas ya que él no era de perderse así no más.

Se estaba asustando, no, se estaba desesperando no sabía qué hacer, había llamado al abuelo y tampoco sabía nada de él.

Había decidido ir al parque para ver si podía encontrarlo o por lo menos dar con algo q lo llevara a su paradero, estaba tan angustiada por su hermano pequeño que ni siquiera se puso gafas para tratar que no la reconocieran solamente llevaba el cabello agarrado aunque casi nunca se lo agarraba y eso bastaba para despistarlos un poco (pero un poco no del todo).

Al llegar al parque dio con el mismo resultado, no encontraba a su Hermano por ningún lado, tenía ganas de llorar ya no sabía qué hacer para encontrarlo veía pasar a los niños. Algunos con sus mascotas. Otros con sus padres pero ni rastro de él hasta que dos chicas dijeron algo q la dejaron paralizada

- oye supiste lo que paso en la calle de aquí en frente - dijo una chica con cabello rubio hasta los hombros

- escuche que atropellaron a un muchacho pero no se muchos detalles - respondió una pelinegra con uniforme de preparatoria

- Disculpen chicas pero no pude evitar oírlas me podrían decir q ocurrió - Kagome al escuchar aquello no dudo en acercarse e interrumpirla y rogaba a todos los dioses es ese chico no fuera Sota

- bueno lo que pasa es qu... Espera un minuto tú no eres Kagome Higurashi - dijo la rubia mientras callaba abruptamente su relato

- es verdad tu eres Kagome - afirmo la compañera de la anterior chica - nos darías un autógrafo por favor

- aun mejor que les parece si me Tomo una foto con ustedes si me cuentan lo que paso - dijo Kagome mientras acortaba la distocia entre ella

- está bien te contare lo que paso es que yo estaba en una heladería con mi novio cuando escuchamos el rechinar de las llantas de un vehículo y pensamos que hubo un choque pero cuando nos acercamos vimos a un niño tendido en el piso y a su lado un chico tratando de hacerlo reaccionar y por cierto era muy apuesto aunque llevaba gorra y lentes oscuros pero a simple vista se veía que era muy guapo - dijo la chica con un aire soñador

- si ok un chico guapo lo atropello pero recuerdas como era el niño - dijo en un tono desesperado pero a la vez hastiado de que la chica que tenía enfrente babeara recordando al "atropellador de muchachos"

- claro lo vi de espaldas pero era un niño de tez clara como la tuya y cabello de un castaño claro además tenia una camisa roja y...

- Oh Dios mío ese es Sota - interrumpió a la chica mientras trataba Por todos los medios posibles contener las lagrimas - sabes a que hospital lo llevaron

- la verdad no lo sé pero ese chico se lo llevo en su auto y parecía que tenia harto dinero por que se subió en un audi o BMW la verdad no lo sé no soy buena con los autos pero de que era uno era uno, así que supongo que debió haberlo llevado a una clínica privada - dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón tratante de parecer mas "lista"

- está bien muchas gracias - dijo mientras salía corriendo al hospital más cercano rogando que sus conclusiones sean erradas y su hermano no se encuentre hospitalizado o en un estado pero

- Espera ¡¿Y LA FOTO?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de haber entrado a su "casa" como alma que lleva el diablo con un niño inconsciente en brazos y tratando de esquivar las preguntas de Myoga o Sesshomaru llevo al chico a una habitación de huéspedes que había mandado a organizar.

- Amo Inuyasha ¿que ah ocurrido? – pregunto Myoga mientras entraba a la habitación seguido de Sesshomaru

- Inuyasha antes que colgaras escuche el ruido de las llanta y por favor dime que no es lo que me estoy imaginando – dijo Sesshomaru al ver como su hermano depositaba al niño inconsciente sobre la cama

- No sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, no soy brujo y sea lo que te estés imaginando descártalo esto fue un accidente, la luz seguía en verde pero el chico apareció de la nada y no lo pude esquivar

- ¡¿ES QUE ACASO ERES IMBESIL?! Como se te ocurre atropellar a un chico y por favor dime que nadie te reconoció

- Vamos Sesshomaru eso no importa ahora, Myoga ¿llamaste al médico?

- si amo, Suikotsu estaba fuera de la ciudad y Jinenji está esperando abajo

- y que espera que le dé una invitación dile que suba – dijo un alterado Inuyasha mientras veía como Myoga asentía y salía corriendo de la habitación, al instante entraba un joven realmente alto con unos ojos azul claro y su cabello un poco largo agarrado en un moño y detrás de él venía un agitado Myoga.

- Hey Inuyasha dime ahora en que lio te metiste – dijo Jinenji al ver como Inuyasha estaba nervioso para no decir desesperado caminando de un lado al otro

- En uno muy grande y necesito que me ayudes, ves a ese niño de aya – respondió Inuyasha mientras señalaba a sota que se encontraba – bueno pues digamos que lo golpee con el auto y necesito que lo examines

Jinenji asintió y de apoco se fue acercando al niño que estaba recostado en la cama y al observar el rostro del chico no pudo evitar sorprenderse y asustarse al mismo tiempo – Inuyasha esto va a declarar tu sentencia de muerte

- Espera no me digas que lo mate o que se va a morir – dijo Inuyasha muy asustado por lo que podría pasarle a ese niño por su culpa

- No, pero después de que su hermana se entere de lo que le hiciste el muerto aquí vas a ser tú – dijo Jinenji mientras lanzaba un suspiro y se acercaba al chico pero poco después sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza y al voltear vio que el responsable era un enfurecido peli plateado

- Maldición Jinenji no me asustes así – dijo Inuyasha mientras cruzaba sus brazos y lo observaba una vez más – además no le tengo miedo a su hermana, apuesto que es una chiquilla de 13 o 15 años que si le doy un autógrafo se olvidara de todo

- No te confíes Inuyasha, ella es muy protectora con su hermano y cuando sepa de esto te va a matar además ella muy dulce y hermosa pero si te metes con algo que ama más vale temerle

- Vamos Jinenji como ya dije ¿Qué me podría hacer una chiquilla?

- Inuyasha ella no es ninguna chiquilla ella es kan…

- ¡SE PUENDENCALLAR LOS DOS Y ATENDER DE UNA MALDITA VEZ AL CHICO! Des pues discuten sobre la hermana de él – interrumpió Sesshomaru que hasta ahora se había quedado callado

Ambos chicos al escuchar el grito de Sesshomaru cesaron su pelea y procedieron con lo encomendado, atender al niño, Jinenji lo examino de pies a cabeza y por lo que veía el accidente no fue tan grave como suponía – bueno Inuyasha al parecer no vas a terminar muerto como me la imagine desde un principio, tal vez en el hospital pero nada que un doctor no te pueda curar

- Explícate – dijo Inuyasha un poco enfadado

- Que además de la herida que tiene a un lao de la ceja, unos cuantos moretones y una torcedura de grado 1 en su tobillo derecho no le ah pasado nada grave por lo tanto puede que su hermana tenga piedad de ti y solo te mande al hospital y no al cementerio

- Deja las bromas para después y dime si no fue nada grave porque no ah despertado todavía – dijo Inuyasha preocupado

- Tal vez sea por el susto o por el golpe que recibió pero créeme no es nada grave en poco despertara solo necesito vendarle el tobillo y que se cuide, tendrá que ponerse hielo, no hacer mucho ejercicio y mantener el pie alzado unas dos horas al día y como no fue muy grave en unos pocos días o en una semana estará como nuevo – explico detalladamente Jinenji mientras procedía a vendar el tobillo

- Hey espera ¿por qué me dices todo esto como si yo fuera su padre?

- Fácil por que él es tu victima – dijo simplemente Jinenji mientras cubría la herida de la ceja con un curita

- Inuyasha responsabilízate de tus acciones, lo mejor será que se quede aquí esta noche – reprendió Sesshomaru a su hermano menor en vista que hiba a protestar a las palabras dichas por Jinenji

Todo el mundo callo cuando escucharon unos gemidos provenir desde el niño y observar movimiento en él. Sota abría poco a poco los ojos, se encontraba un poco aturdido y aunque todavía veía un poco borroso no pudo reconocer donde estaba y de una cosa estaba seguro esa no era su casa.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo apenas audible mientras se llevaba una mano a cabeza

- Sota ¿Estas bien? Dime cuantos dedos vez – dijo Jinenji mientras enseñaba tres dedos de su palma derecha

- ¿Jinenji? Porque estas aquí o aun mejor porque estoy aquí por cierto ¿Dónde estoy?

- Bueno estoy aquí para revisarte y tu estas que por que el tarado que ves ahí – dijo mientras señalaba a Inuyasha arrimado al umbral de la puerta – te atropello con su auto

- Feh! No fue culpa mía el se atravesó – dijo Inuyasha despreocupadamente pero en el fondo estaba aliviado de que el chico hubiera despertado

- Jinenji ¿aun estoy dormido o me golpee fuerte la cabeza?

- No, estas bien despierto porque lo dices

- Porque ¡INUYASHAAA TAISHOOO ME ATROPELLO CON SU AUTO! – dijo o mejor dicho grito sota eufóricamente al ver a Inuyasha parado frente a él

- sí, si Taisho te atropello y la pregunta es ¿Por qué te alegras de que este tarado casi te haya matado? – dijo despreocupadamente Jinenji

- Porque ¡INUYASHAAA TAISHO ESTA EN FRENTE MIO! – dijo mientras intentaba pararse de golpe pero debido a un fuerte dolor en su tobillo casi cae al piso

- Hey ten mas cuidado – dijo Inuyasha mientras evitaba que se un fuerte golpe

- Lo lamento es que me emocione mucho – dijo sota mientras Inuyasha lo sentaba cuidadosamente en la cama – es que se podría decir que soy un GRAN fan tuyo

- Claro hasta que tú hermana se entere de esto – dijo Jinenji

- CIERTO MI HERMANA, Jinenji qué hora es – dijo sota mientras buscaba por toda la habitación un reloj sin mucho éxito

- son las 7:30 PM ¿Por qué?

- Mi hermana me va a matar debería haber estado en la casa hace rato – dijo preocupadamente sota

- puedes utilizar el teléfono pero por hoy es mejor que te quedes en la casa ya mañana puedes retirarte a la tuya claro si tus padres lo autorizan – dijo Sesshomaru mientras le extendía el teléfono inalámbrico a sota  
- No tengo padres – dijo despreocupadamente sota

- Lo lamento Sesshomaru es muy indiscreto no DEBIO haber topado ese tema discúlpalo – dijo Inuyasha mientras veía fríamente a su hermano

- No se preocupen no me afecta después de todo nunca los conocí, mi hermana se ah hecho cargo de mi desde pequeño

- ¿Ella sola? No creo que una adolecente pueda aguantar semejante presión – dijo Inuyasha sin medir sus palabras pero rápidamente se gano un coscorrón departe de su hermano mayor

- y ahora quien es el indiscreto dijo Sesshomaru mientras le daba otro golpe a Inuyasha

- Te equivocas Taisho ella no es ninguna adolecente, es toda una mujer y sobretodo hermosa – decía Jinenji mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosa

- Pero al parecer es despreocupada ya que si te cuidara mejor no te habrías atravesado frente a mi auto y así nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo este embrollo – dijo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos aun enfadado por los golpes que le dio su hermano

- Eso no fue culpa de ella, fue por culpa de unos chicos que siempre me fastidian, ellos empezaron a empujarme y lo último que recuerdo es una mancha roja – hablo sota recordando los sucesos de la tarde – además mi hermana a de estar muy preocupada ya que le dije que iba a estar en la casa a las 3:00 pm

- Bueno dejemos ese tema para después, lo que cuenta es que se está haciendo tarde y no puedes salir en esas condiciones, así que dormirás aquí hoy así que avisale a tu hermana – dijo Sesshomaru mientras le daba el teléfono a sota

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba cansada, sus pies ya no daban para más, había recorrido más de media ciudad tratando de encontrar a su hermano y no lo encontraba en ningún lado. Recorrió clínicas, hospitales, dispensarios o cualquier centro de salud posible pero en ninguno se encontraba sota y estaba pensando que tendría que descartar aquella idea del accidente pero por donde lo buscara no lo encontraba, hasta había ido a la casa de algunos de sus compañeros y ninguno sabia donde estaba, claro que ninguno la reconoció pero quien lo haría horita, tenía los ojos rojizos e hinchados por las lagrimas ocultas tras sus gafas , estaba despeinada pero eso no le importaba, lo primordial era hallar a su hermano.

Había decidido regresar a su hogar para ver si ya se encontraba ahí su hermano pero al abrir la puerta este estaba vacío lo que le indicaba que su angustia aun no cesaba, tenía que encontrarlo ya era tarde y se estaba preocupando ¿y si alguien averiguo que era su hermano y lo raptaron? No, no debería pensar en eso.

Fue hacia su habitación y se saco los zapatos que la estaban matando de dolor y se recostó en su amplia cama, estaba cansada y ya no sabía qué hacer, escucho el teléfono sonar pero no le importaba se estaba quedando dormida pero un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza

_Y si era sota.._

Eso ayudo a que recobrara energías y fuera a coger el teléfono pero al intentar ver el número se dio cuenta de que era un número privado y dudo en contestar

_Pero y si son noticias de sota.._

Con ese pensamiento en mente contesto inmediatamente el teléfono

- Buenas noches residencia Higurashi

-**¿Hermana?- **se escucho del otro lado de la línea

- ¿sota?... ¿estas bien?... ¿en donde estas?…me tenias muy preocupada – Kagome al escuchar la voz de su hermano sintió un alivio inmediato pero no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se le vinieran y la voz se le entrecortara un poco

-**Hermana estoy bien no llores**

**-** Como quieres que no llore si te desapareces todo el día y nadie sabe nada de ti, eh recorrido más de la mitad de la ciudad buscándote dime donde estas

- **No te preocupes estoy bien, estoy en la casa de ehh … un amigo**

**- **¿Qué amigo? Bueno no importa dime donde vive y te voy a recoger horita mismo – dijo Kagome un poco mas aliviada

- **si te digo quien es no me lo creerías pero su hermano me dijo que como ya estaba oscureciendo me podía quedar a dormir aquí claro si tú me dejas así que ¿me dejas? – **pregunto sota

- Sota no lo sé será mejor que regrese otro día puedes ir, hoy ha sido un día muy duro

**- Por favor hermana, me puedes venir a recoger mañana a primera hora si quieres pero di que si – **ya se imaginaba a sota detrás del teléfono con una cara de borrego a medio morir típico de su hermano cuando le pedía algo

- Esta bien, tus ganas – dijo alejándose del teléfono imaginándose lo que se iba a venir

- **YEEEEEAAAHHHH AHHH GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR ESO TE ADORO HERMANA – **se escucho desde el teléfono

- Bueno pero dame la dirección para poder irte haber – dijo Kagome recuperándose del grito de su hermano

**-Este ¿la dirección? Emm me creerías si te digo que no sé ni donde estoy** – dijo sota un poco nervioso

- ¡¿Cómo QUE NO SABES DONDE ESTAS?! Entonces dime como se supone que llegaste ahí – dijo Kagome perdiendo la paciencia que había ganado

**- Es complicado pero por qué mejor no le preguntas a Jinenji el sabe cómo llegar aquí o mejor porque no vienes con él, porque dijo que iba a venir mañana para acá** – dijo sota sin medir sus palabras

- sota me estas enredando, porque tendría que preguntarle a Jinenji donde estas – dijo Kagome mientras se masajeaba la sien

**- ehh este pues bueno hermana te veo mañana, adiós** – dijo sota notablemente nervioso

- No sota espera no cuel… y colgó que gran hermano – dijo Kagome mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar – _que lindo hermano tengo_

* * *

_Perdón__ me demore mas de la cuenta se supone q debi actualizar el martes jeje pero por lo menos el capitulo esta un poco mas largo que el resto u.u por cierto GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS no son muchos pero me alegra saber q hay personas que le gusta este fic, se supone que debería actualizarlo cada semana pero como ya me toca ir al matadero (colegio) de nuevo me quedara menos tiempo -.- bueno no los aburro mas y en compensasion por mi demora les dejo un pequeño adelanto =D_

* * *

**_-Taisho dime ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MI HERMANO?! - dijo una furiosa kagome mientras agarraba a inuyasha por el cuello de su camisa_**

**_-¡¿KIKYO?! - exclamo un sorprendido peliplateado  
_**

**_-Soy kagome tarado, KA-GO-ME -dijo la cantante mientras soltaba a inuyasha y se quitaba sus gafas  
_**

**_-¿Kagome? ¿Kagome Higurashi? espera un momento, tu hermana es el Ángel Higurashi_**

* * *

_Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único._

_espero sus reviews_

_besos_

_._

_._

_._

_Misheru_


End file.
